Moon Phases
by Auburn Envy
Summary: Sequel to Dreams! When Megan falls into a deep depression her daughter, Yue, is left to be raised by her aunt. One night at her aunt's band's performance she meets a strange man, Jason Altraz. And with that meeting a new story unfolds...
1. Bubble Gum Eyes

**AN: It's Auburn Envy and I'm back with the long awaited sequel to Dreams, so if you haven't read Dreams yet just go to my page, read it and come back here, if you want that is. Any ways, I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Come on Closer, Jem owns that, but I do like dancing to it! Also, I don't own Yuki from Fruits Basket which is sad and all but I'd rather have Kyo… or Hatori…or ****Hatsuharu or all three, but sadly they're all property of Natsuki Takaya. On that depressing note, on with the sequel!**

"Come on closer, I wanna show you what I'd like to do. You sit back now, just relax now, I'll take care of you. Hot temptations, sweet sensations, infiltrating through, sweet sensations, hot temptations, coming over you…," Lola, her almost aunt, sang up on the club's stage as she danced sensuously to the beat created by her band mates instruments. Lola was thirty- four going on twenty-five and she dressed and acted like it. Her hair was a vivid red, red as in a tomato not the normal red you usually see hair being, her make up looked like a modern Cleopatra's though she was to pale to be her and her clothes consisted of a purple tube top over a black tank top, red jeans and black boots, the outfit clashed but somehow she pulled it off perfectly. Harlie, her real aunt, who was the bands lead guitarist and the back up vocalist, had the same dilemma, that is being thirty-four going on twenty-five, with her bubble gum pink bob, hot pink jeans, white tank and silver boots.

Fourteen year old Yue smiled as she leaned back in her bar stool, ever since she was ten she'd been raised by her aunt and her almost aunt and they had taken her to every place they had played. It was great, but Yue missed living with her mom. Four years ago her mom had fallen into a deep depression; no one knew why, all Megan would say that he was gone when they asked her what was wrong. Yue doubted it had taken her mother this long to be hit by the emotional blow that was her dad dying when she, Yue that is, was born, great way to be born, be born and then have your dad drop dead. But at least she got to see her mom every Sunday, either Lola or Harlie would drive her there and they had been doing so since Megan had fallen into her pit of despair.

Waking her from her thoughts was a tap on her shoulder from a freezing finger, but she wasn't surprised, everything had been feeling hotter to her since this last summer, along with her early heat flashes had come her growths spurt, she looked way older then she was. Yue had grown four inches over the summer, I know, your thinking what was in that water, no one knows, making her a modelesque 5'11, her brown wavy hair had been growing at extreme lengths, her nails were growing faster then you could shake a maraca at and if she wasn't mistaking she could have sworn she had seen a flash of wolfish yellow in her almost black eyes yesterday. As she turned around she looked at the fallen angel before her with those same wolfish eyes. He had long, shaggy ebony hair, which contrasted brilliantly against his skin which was paler then death and staring at her from a veil of hair were his purple eyes, for some reason he reminded her of a less feminine, less mousy Yuki from Fruits Baskets, yes she knew she was a total gork but really, who didn't secretly love Fruits Basket?

He unnerved her, something in her knew he was hiding something and it made her hackles rise, that is if she had hackles, which she didn't. But even so when he offered her his hand to dance she accepted. As they danced close together he whispered, "Do you know who I am?"

She twilered towards him, her face confused in the strobe lights, "No, should I?"

"You should, you are a wolf," Jason smiled demonically as he started to wade through crowded club, away from her.

Yue raced after him and caught him by his arm, "Why did you call me a wolf and why should I know you?"

With little exertation on his part he ripped his arm out of her grip and he smiled even broader as he started to walk away, "Ask Megan about a moon marking and her old friend, Jason Altraz."

As he reached the door she called after him, "Whose Jason Altraz?"

With a dip of his invisible hat Jason bowed, "Well my fair maiden, that would happen to be me," and with that he was gone. She stood there, getting knocked and jostled by the crowd, and she thought to herself that is was impossible, that he couldn't have been more then nineteen if he was a day. But what if…? Yue shook her head; she so did not need to be going over what ifs in her head right about now. So instead, she plunged into the crowd and danced to the familiar sound of the same band she heard practicing everyday in her aunt's bohemian living room.

PeacePeaceLovePeaceLovePeaceLoveMakeFanfictionNotWarPeaceLovePeaceLovePeaceLove

A few hours later they all made it back to Harlie's house, it was a cute little thing smack dab in the middle of the Las Vegas suburbs, yes we have suburbs, what, did you think we all lived in hotels? It was painted a bright white, with green trimming and doors and the inside was even better, each room looked like you had stepped into a different country, the entryway looked like Harlie had somehow stolen a room from somewhere in Southeast Asia, the kitchen was your own little slice of Italy and the rest of the rooms were just a smattering of random different countries. But Yue's favorite room was her bedroom, which she was heading to at that exact moment. It was two a.m and Harlie and Lola only let her stay out this late with them on Fridays and every night she would head up to her sanctuary.

The room was painted a deep purple, much like that strange boy's eyes, and the bedding and window covering were gold. Her desk and bookshelves were dark mahogany, but her favorite part was the window seat. It overlooked their backyard, it looked like a forest back there, a forest that needed a massive use of sprinklers since it was a desert out there and it didn't exactly rain much. Sitting on that window seat Yue looked out dreamily and looked at the moon, it was full tonight, a new beginning. As she started to dose off she wondered if that strange man, Jason Altraz had been his name, would be in her new beginning.

**AN: How was it? Did you like it? Was it what you expected, what you wanted? Tell me by reviewing and remember it is a free country so flames are welcome but please, don't burn me like a marshmallow! **


	2. HunnySempai's Light House Snack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunny… or Mori, Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi or even the twincesty twins Hikaru and Kaoru, but one day I will (insert evil laugh). Also, I don't own American Boy but I do have it on my iPod! Oh ya, I don't own Taylor Hicks because if I did that would just be, well extremely weird and ya… On with the chapter!**

Yue woke up cramped and cranky. The night before she had fallen asleep on the window seat looking at the moon and now she had a cramp in her neck and legs that had fallen asleep as proof. Slowly and painfully she got up from the window seat only to fall down because her legs were still numb.

"Great, now my butt hurts and I still have to ask my mom about what that dude said," Yue muttered as she slowly worked her legs as to get the feeling back into them. Finally, the pins and needles that had resided in her legs had receded and she stood. As she finally walked out her bedroom door her eyes were drawn to her window for some reason. Las Vegas's sky was as clear and blue as ever and the moon was visible still, as it is many days in that desert town. Watching the still visible moon Yue walked closer to it and then the strangest thing happened.

It looked as if the moon was pulsating in the clear morning sky and she could see moonbeams coming off of it. The pure white rays from the moon started to meld together as the moon pulsated quicker and quicker and it started to form images in the sky. Yue saw herself, a moving image made out of moonbeams that is, flicker across the sky. She looked frenzied and scared and she seemed to be running from something. Then the image shifted and she saw a wolf, larger then any she had ever seen before, running across the sky, running from something she did not know. Again the image shifted to show that man she had met at the club last night, Jason Altraz, expect he looked a little different. If you call all of a sudden have huge bat like wings sprouting out of one's back a little different. All of a sudden it stopped, all of it, the moon pulsating, the moonbeams rippling and the images racing. Yue let out a relieved sigh, that was one thing she hoped would never happen again it was just so, well she couldn't describe it but she definitely didn't like it. That sigh had hardly left her mouth and that thought hardly crossed her mind when she fell to the floor in a cold faint.

EveryoneWasTofuFightingHiya!!EveryoneWasTofuFightingHiya!EveryoneWasTofuFightingHiya!!

"Yue, honey, wake up. Please wake up, I made your favorite breakfast, chocolate pancakes," Harlie tried to wake her niece, who lay in her lap now, with bribes.

"Hunny-sempai, how did you eat the witch's house? ...Really, I didn't know your belly led to another dimension….weird…," Yue muttered in her dream as she snuggled into her aunt's leg.

"Who's Hunny-sempai?" Lola asked as she walked in eating a stack of the pancakes Harlie had just tried to wake Yue with.

"I don't know, I think it's that one anime she liked you know, Tourin' High School Toast Club, or something, with that one emo blonde guy, those two dark haired guys, the twincest guys and the guy that dresses like a girl," Harlie summarized the best she could with a shrug.

Hearing the complete blasphemy spoken about one of her favorite animes Yue awoke with a vengeance, "It is Ouran High School Host Club, and Tamaki is not emo he is just emotional, Haruhi is a girl dressed as a dude and the twins… okay they are twincesty but still!"

Harlie just shook her head, "You're just like your mom with that whole love of anime stuff."

Yue looked back at her aunt as she got up, "Really?"

"Ya, your aunt's right, your obsessed with that anime stuff just like your mom was before…," Lola trailed off noticing she had almost touched on that delicate subject that was Megan falling into her depression as she was trying to assure Yue that she and her mother were alike.

Yue smiled assuredly at her almost aunt, "It's okay, now if you guys don't mind could you guys get your dyed selves out of here?"

Harlie patted her now electric blue bob defensively; yes she had already dyed it again, "Leave our awesome hair out of this my dear little crazy niece because thee manor thyself are in is totally mine and so is this house you can not diss my hair, Lola's yes but not mine."

Megan shook her head as she pushed her aunt and almost aunt out of her sanctuary, "Aunt Harlie, please don't go from old English to saying 'diss' please?"

Her aunt nodded as the door was closed in her face, "I take offense to that, we will be having a talk," Yue nodded though her aunt couldn't see it, she knew her aunt wanted to talk about finding her fainted on the floor and not about the whole door in face thing.

Shaking off the thoughts of what had occurred before she had fainted, Yue plugged her iPod into her stereo and turned up the volume as she heard the first song which was one of her newest favorites. In record time she changed out of the clothes she had worn the night before, since she had fallen asleep on the window seat she hadn't changed into proper sleeping attire, aka a pair of comfy shorts and an equally comfortable T-shirt with some random sarcastic saying. Yue threw on a cute lacy pink tank, a pair of light Bermuda shorts, an assortment of silver, rhinestone and pink bangle bracelets and a pair of silver flip flops.

Luckily, she had dressed quickly enough in time to be able to sing to her second most favorite new song. With a smile she started to sing and dance, "Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York; I'd love to see LA. I really want to come kick it with you. You'll be my American Boy…"

A tap on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear stopped her from singing, "I'll be glad to be your American boy, thing is I'm not exactly American," the voice was familiar, but she noticed the slightest French accent. Hearing it she turned to see who was there but no one was in sight, she did notice though that the window, once securely shut, was now wide open. With a suspicious look around the room she got back to what she was doing, dancing around her room and singing into her hairbrush as many teenage girls have done and will do.

"Can we get away this weekend? Take me to Broadway. Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a café. Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood. I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good. Dress in all your fancy clothes, sneaker's looking fresh to def I'm lovin' those Shell Toes. Walkin' that walk, talk that slick talk, I'm likin' this American Boy, American Boy. Take me on a trip; I'd like to go some day. Take me to New York; I'd love to see LA. I really want to come kick it with you. You'll be my American Boy. Let them know ……"

Halfway through Kayne's part of the song a voice started to sing along, as Yue had done with Estelle's parts, "Dressed smart like a London Bloke. Before he speak his suit bespoke and you thought he was cute before. Look at this P Coat, tell me he's broke. And I know you're not into all that. I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit but I still talk that cash. Coz a lot wags want to hear it. And I'm feeling like…," the mysterious singer was cut off as Yue swilered around again, inhumanly fast she would later admit, and grabbed his throat. She was surprised to notice that the throat that she held was as hard as granite.

"Yue, could you let go of my neck, it's a little impolite trying to choke a guest even if said guest can't be choked," Jason, the man from the night before, smiled. Yue let go of his neck as if it was on fire, not because of what he said, well a little about what he had said, but mainly because a normal human would have been gasping for breath. She was beginning to think he wasn't a normal human, her instincts told her he probably wasn't human at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yue asked loud enough to be heard over the music but not loud enough that her aunt's could hear her from downstairs.

"Nothing much, oh dear Yue, I fear your already going gray," Jason said with a false look of despair, it looked more like a smirk, as he held a lock of her hair before her eyes. With a gasp she took it, her hair had grown at least three inches that night and now she had about three inches of white roots; her aunts had probably thought it was some new hair experiment influenced by them.

"How…why…Oh no, I'm going to be the younger, hotter, female version of Taylor Hicks!" Yue moaned as she collapsed onto her bed.

"It could be worse," Jason assured her as he lay propped up on her bed.

Remembering she still had a stranger in her room she jumped up in her bed, "That reminds me, why the hell are you here?"

"You already said that, but I have something to tell you but before I do that I probably should tell you about myself," Jason said looking at her for a sign to go on.

She got up from her bed, locked the door and then came back to it, "Go on." Yes, she knew locking herself in a room with a strange man that had somehow tracked her down and snuck into her room wasn't a good idea but something in her told her if he did anything he would be the one to regret it.

**AN: I know, I'm back so soon1 But since I made you wait so long for this sequel I thought I should update as soon as possible. So, did you like it? Tell me, please, because reviews are always welcomed and encouraged.**


	3. Breathless Juju is Bad Juju

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books listed, not even Twilight because if I did I'd kill off Bella and have Edward all to myself.**

"So, where should I begin?" Jason asked as he leaned back into the purple sheets, they were softer then velvet.

Yue bit her lip as she thought, "How about the beginning and then you can work your way to why the heck you broke into my sanctuary!"

"Okay, well my parent's were Johan and Amorette and we lived in a small village in the south of France until they were killed in a fire when I was fourteen….," Jason started to explain his story until he was cut off.

"I should have known, you had that whole slight accent thing going on when you freaked me out by talking and then disappearing earlier," Yue excitedly exclaimed, she had to admit she had a soft spot for foreign guys and at that thought she smiled inwardly, Harlie had said her mom always had a thing for foreign guys when she was younger but then something happened. She wondered if Jason had anything with her mom losing her taste for exotic guys.

"As I was saying, after their death I moved to a larger city where I was just one of the many thieves. It went fine until five years later when I… forgot to give the head rogue his cut of what I had gotten that week. Needless to say he was a little put off and he sent some of his friends to have a discussion with me. After said discussion I was left moments from death in a back alley when this angel came to me, her hair was whiter then snow and it looked out of place with her young face. She did the strangest thing then, she bit me, but before I could even process it I passed out from the pain.

Next thing I knew I awoke on a ship and the angel explained that her name was Sarah and together we went over to Great Britain. There were some complications in Britain after a few years so we immigrated over to the U.S and there we met Sarah's future husband, Nathaniel, and then a few years later we met Ali and she joined our little coven…," again he was cutoff by the know confused teenage girl.

"A few things, when were you born, why the heck did she bite you and why did they join you?" The girl asked now sitting up on the bed looking down at Jason with a quizzical look.

"I was born September 14, 1641; she bit me so I would live by being turned into a vampire and since Sarah saved Nathaniel from his failed suicide by turning him and Ali from an angry mob by also turning her. They both thought it was the right thing to follow her," Jason left it at that as he lay there looking up at her.

"Uh…What…um, what do you mean you were born in 1641, that would mean you were…three-hundred-eighty-nine years old which is impossible, unless she changed you into…OMC, are you a vampire?" Yue screeched as she popped off the bed and in a matter of a second she was on the other side of the room.

In the next moment Jason was standing right there, she almost blushed as she realized that he was hardly a breath away. As he played with a lock of her whitening brown hair he smiled, "I haven't heard someone say OMC in awhile, but yes, I'm a vampire, what else would Sarah turn us into?" Jason looked at her for an answer, she didn't have one so instead she slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

Yue had always loved vampires; she had read her mom's whole collection, the Morganville Vampires series, Vampire Academy, the House of Night series, the Blue Bloods series and who could ever forget the Twilight series, from which she had gotten OMC from. Yet, actually meeting one was, just amazing and scary. Then she looked up at him, "Who's Ali, your girlfriend?"

Jason laughed; it was like velvet washing over her, "No, she's a great girl and all and she's been through many hard things in her life, but no."

Yue nodded, "So why was a mob chasing her before Sarah changed her?"

"Ali could see the future, can still see the future; her village thought she was a witch because of this so almost all of them went to her family's house. The mob was screaming for them to give her to them or they'd burn them out and so her family threw her out to them. She ran and hid in a back alley and when the mob had passed she thought it was safe to come out, unfortunately two of the mob members had strayed from the pack and they found her. Her blood was draining from her body and they kept beating her, until Sarah came. When they saw her they ran, Ali swears she looked like an avenging angel. Sarah could only save her by turning her so she did. That leads us to why I came here," Jason finished the story in one breath, he didn't exactly need to breathe technically anyways, Yue thought to herself.

Yue cocked her head to the side, "You came over here to talk about how your makeshift family became creatures that I always thought were only in books?"

Again Jason laughed as he kneeled down next to her, so close that as he spoke Yue could smell his breath, it was almost sickeningly sweet, "No, I came over here to talk about how you are a being most only hear about in books."

Yue got up so fast she clipped Jason with her shoulder, "What?! Liar, I am not a vampire, I think I would now since I couldn't exactly go outside with outside sparkling or burning and I'd have I thirst for the red stuff, and I'm not talking about Kool Aide."

He smiled, Yue was beginning to think that was his only expression, "We don't sparkle or burn in sunlight and of course your not a vampire I never would say that, it's a lie. But you are a werewolf."

Yue glared at him, "No I'm not; you don't see me baying at the moon."

"But you are a werewolf," Jason insisted, now standing with his arms crossed.

"No I'm not," Yue countered, her arms were also crossed in front of her.

"Yes you are," Jason said to her, he seemed to be enjoying this slightly.

"Blasphemy!" Megan accused pointing at him; since they were so close she pocked his chest. _His broad, marble-like, muscly chest…no stop, he's a vampire and three-hundred-seventy-five years my senior,_ Megan scolded herself.

He gently grabbed her tan finger with his deathly pale hand and pulled her closer and leaned down so his face was on her level, "Oh but my dear, you are a werewolf," cut the slightly enjoying it, he was enjoying this way to much.

Seeing how he just thought this was all fun, Yue yanked her finger from his grasp, which was difficult since her body had started to shake violently, "No I'm…," but she was unable to finish her statement fore she fell on all fours convulsing uncontrollably. Then with a pained cry she shifted into an oversized wolf, exactly like the one she had seen up in the sky. Yue looked at herself, her fur was long and brown but white hair was sprinkled through out it.

"See, I told you were a werewolf," as Jason threw his I-told-you-so at her he backed up, he knew exactly what was going to happen next. Yue let out a feral growl, which only made sense given her current condition, and lunged for his throat. Jason in that moment grabbed her and toke her down to the floor where he pinned her. She let out a pained whine and then shifted back with a glare.

"Where are my clothes?" Yue squealed trying to cover her self, which was unsuccessful given the fact that Jason had them pinned to either side of her.

"If you didn't notice, you destroyed them when you shifted," Jason informed her, glancing over to the pile of shredded clothes.

"Great, since you proved your point can you get off of me?" Yue asked glancing up at him; at least he had the decency to look at her face and not to look anywhere else she noticed.

Slowly he got off her, "Don't worry, I am a gentlemen," Yue laughed at this statement as she threw on a short white skirt and a lacy white tank, him a gentleman now that was laughable. "But that was not all I had to tell you."

Yue spinned around, quick enough for normal people to get whiplash, "What do you mean that wasn't all you had to tell me?"

He could sense the panic in her voice and as he looked at her, so beautiful and so innocent she didn't deserve the fate life had given her, he thought silently, so he shook his head and looked through his black bangs at her, "Nothing, I've already told you too much for one day, I don't want you to overload."

Just then there was a knocking at the door that surprised both, "Yue, are you okay? You've been in there for almost twenty minutes, come on out and have some scrumptious pancakers!"

"I'll be right out Aunt Harlie," Yue called out to her aunt.

Jason waited until he heard her walk down stairs, "Pancakers?"

Yue blushed as she put a hand to her face and nodded, "Yes, pancakers. Well, I better be going and so should you."

Jason smiled, "Of course," then quicker then you could blink he was kissing her and as he pulled away she was breathless. "See you soon," and with that he vanished.

She stumbled out her door with a hand to her cold, yet strangely warm lips, and she mumbled as she climbed down the stairs, "This is baaad juju."

**AN: Here's chapter three! How do you guys like it so far? Review and tell and remember, reviews are food for the soul so feed my soul!...please….**


	4. Nineteen Stars

**Disclaimer: All below characters are mine, completely, so don't take them or I'll cry and sue you! Also, I don't own Lucky Charms but I am Irish does a jig.**

Yue continued walking down the stairs, her head in the clouds so she didn't notice anything around her. She tripped over something, it felt like a body. Grabbing onto the banister at the last moment she caught herself and took a steadying breath. Looking behind her she saw the scariest sight ever; it was her mother but something as wrong. Megan's naturally tan skin was pale and red covered her white night gown, it looked like blood. She grabbed her mom's arms when she saw where the blood was coming from; her mother had cut up her forearms.

Frantically she started to call for her aunts but it seemed like they were the only ones in the house because it was as quite as a crypt except for her scared cries. She started to rip at her shirt, maybe she could use the strips to stop the bleeding, but long, lithe fingers stopped her. Megan's voice was just as musical as ever but raspy, "Wake up Yue…. wake up…," her mother chanted her dark eyes glittering in the strangest way, in the way that eyes glittered before you died. Against her will Yue found herself tearing through the last dark threads of sleep and this dream turned nightmare.

Yue woke up on the window seat to the smell of pancakes; it had all been a dream. The moon pictures, Jason and…. her mom, but something inside her told her that wasn't fully a dream. As quickly as could she threw on an outfit, which ironically turned out to be the lacy white top and white skirt from her dream.

She ran down the stairs throwing on a pair of silver flip flops and as she did she called for her aunt and her almost aunt, "Lola, Harlie, I need you now!"

They came running from the kitchen, Lola's tomato red hair covered in flour and just like in the dream Harlie's hair was now blue. The first thing Lola said was, "What happened to your hair?"

Yue quickly grabbed her hair and looked at it; she had three inches of white in it and groaned. It was starting to seem as if her dream held some facts but she tossed those thoughts aside as she told them, "My mom tried to kill herself!"

Harlie looked at her strangely, "I don't know how you'd know but I'll call Argider to see if she's okay," with skeptical looks they, Harlie and Lola, walked off to call him, he had been taking care of Megan since her breakdown since he was her brother-in-law.

Yue paced, it was taking to long, and she'd be dead when they finally decided to check on her. She thought about how it seemed parts of the dream were true and though it seemed crazy what if she was a werewolf and if she was she could get to her mother's house a lot faster then their yellow slug bug. So, taking a chance she started to concentrate and she heard her clothes groan, then rip and she felt completely free. Again, she was a wolf and with a grin she smashed through the screen door and raced down the street.

She raced down Hualapi and down to Durango and finally she turned into the culd-a-sack that was Lone Mesa. Yue gave no mind to the people that most have seen her; they would probably just think it was some wolf hybrid; all that mattered was saving her mom. Lithely she jumped the cement fence into the backyard and then with a deep breath she shifted back. Giving no mind to her state of undress she used the key that she wore around her neck, which miraculously had stayed on, to open the back door. With a speed no human could surpass or meet she raced up the stairs and slowly opened her mother's door.

Megan lay hunched forward crying, a razor pressed against her arm and she looked ready to cut herself. Yue lunged forward and grabbed it and Megan gasped and looked up at her and smiled shakily, "Thank-you," then when she processed her daughter's speed and her state of undress the smile dropped, "I'm so sorry for what you are and what you will become," and she dropped into a dead faint.

Yue was so confused, what was going to happen to her in the future that was making her have these dreams and making her mom so upset, because she doubted this happened to every werewolf. Shakily she got up and put on a yellow tank and blue Bermudas from her mother's closet and then she picked up the white phone next to her mother's bed and dialed 9-1-1 and explained what had happened, minus the prophesizing dream and wolfiness. As she waited for them to come she sat on the green comforter and cradled her mother's head in her lap.

It turned out Argider had been at work and had thought Megan would be fine. Megan was now in the hospital where they were watching her condition and were waiting for her to wake up; it had been a day now since Yue had found her. Yue sat next to her mother in the cold hospital room with its sad blue walls and sterile white floors and she hoped and prayed Megan would wake up okay. Through the dark night she sat there, the nurses couldn't make her leave no matter what they tried, and every star she saw that night through the room's window she wished on, her wish being her mom would be okay.

That next Sunday morning she was still awake, she hadn't closed her eyes once. Though she was ravenous she didn't leave and no one came in, except the nurse now and again, because they didn't want to disturb her. So, it startled her when a cold hand tapped her on the shoulder and it almost gave her a heart attack when she saw it was Jason. In his marble hand he held an orange tray filled with food, Yue almost started to salivate.

Lack of sleep and stress made her grumpy so she turned to him and sarcastically told him, "I thought your balanced breakfast consisted of O negative, not a stack of pancakes and who knows what."

He looked surprised and then smiled as he handed her the tray, "Let me guess, Megan told you."

As she downed a stack of pancakes at amazing speed she shook her head, "I found out in a dream, are you really three hundred-eighty-nine?"

Jason sat in a gray chair across from her, "Yes, what else do you know?"

"About your family, your past, what I really am and that something really bad must happen to me in the near future," she explained as she washed the pancakes down with a glass of orange juice.

Crookedly, he smiled, "What else happened with me in this dream of yours?"

Yue looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shook her head, she was not telling him about the kiss. "That bad?" He asked her.

"You could say that," she said busying herself with a bowl of Lucky Charms, they are magically delicious and she was still starving.

A groan startled Yue and a voice made her choke on a balloon marshmallow, "I haven't seen anyone eat so much since Kenyon, ughhh, Kenyon, I should call the pack…," Megan woke up and said. Yue smiled, she sounded like her old mom.

"Mom, you okay?" Yue asked, her words having a double meaning, they both knew that.

"Yes, I'm finally okay Moon Baby. I should have been okay a long time ago, should of stayed in my place of alpha but I wasn't thinking and for that I'm sorry," Megan took her daughter's hands and smiled. "I'm just glad the pack stuck together, that reminds me have you joined yours yet?"

"No, I'll look for them," she assured her mom, still aware that Jason stood behind her.

"They'll find you, don't worry," Megan smiled ruefully then saw Jason, "Oh, you here to complete your part?"

"I've already put it in motion, but yes, I'm going to complete it," Jason told Megan, both their faces grim. Though she had no clue what they were talking about Yue guessed it had a lot to do with her and she had no clue how true that was.

**AN: Sorry, sorry I took so long, I was in Idaho, potato capitol of the world, for a family reunion and I didn't have a computer (le sob). Also, I couldn't think of what to write until I was listening to Nineteen Stars by Meg and Dia and then it just hit me! So I hope you liked it, better then the last chapter that is since I know it wasn't some of your favorites. Until next time, remember, be kind review!**


	5. ALERT

**Alert!**

**I know, I know you saw this and thought it was an update but…it's not, it's something entirely different. I wanted to tell all of you that I'm rewriting Moon Phases, when I first wrote it I had no plot in mind but now I finally have found out what will happen to Megan, Yue, Jason and possibly even Orpheus. I'll start posting new chappies today; I just thought I'd give you a heads up so, heads up! Hope you all like it and don't yell at me too much.**


End file.
